


Ontology of Love

by dulceata2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceata2/pseuds/dulceata2
Summary: It's elusive and it's rare. But tell me. What is love?





	Ontology of Love

What is love?

It's the brushing of fingers as we walk side by side down the halls.

It's a strong embrace when the expectations become too heavy.

It's the comforting shoulder when we mourn all that we have lost.

It's the sleep tousled hair in the morning, and the bleary blinking eyes at breakfast.

It's kissing for no particular reason and hugs at random instances.

It's giving gifts "just because."

It's sharing secret smiles across the classroom.

It's heated glares and angry whispers that always end in forgiveness.

It's terrorizing the house-elves into bringing soup when he's sick in bed.

It's throwing snowballs at each other after the first snow.

It's laughing together in the rain.

It's feeling through one's hair as you fly with him.

It's listening to him singing in the shower. Without earplugs.

It's eating his cookies, no matter how burnt they are.

It's protecting him from harm, and being protected.

It's blowing up your potion just to distract the professor from your partner's mishaps.

It's singing corny love songs at his window.

It's sleeping on the couch when he's being hormonal.

It's telling when he's acting like an idiot.

It's covering him up when he falls asleep studying.

It's yelling at his friends when they hurt him.

It's hexing the girls who try and get in his bed.

It's stealing his coffee when he's not looking.

It's helping him prank the potion master by dying all of his robes pink.

It's hiding with him from the resident book worm.

It's back-arching kisses under his invisibility cloak.

It's blushing tomato-red when he asks you to the Yule Ball.

It's spending weeks looking for the perfect gift.

It's getting plastered together and then dealing with the hangover the next morning.

It's acting surprised at the secret party that you've known about for months.

It's believing him when he says everything will be okay.

It's trusting him despite what everyone else says.

It's staying up into the early hours of the morning whispering to each other.

It's wearing your least favorite shirt because you know it's his favorite.

It's pulling him into empty classrooms to make-out. And it's grinning unabashedly when you get caught.

It's introducing him to the eccentricities of Muggle television.

It's dancing together under the moonlight.

It's letting him help you when you need it.

It's soft butterfly kisses before you go to sleep.

This. This is love.


End file.
